paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Faction Bible
Who Are They * The Atomic Kingdom of China is an intensely militaristic force comprised of the survivors of an atomic war in China and their cloned soldiers. * The Atomic Kingdom is tied with the Soviet Union for second place in terms of absolute military power. This is because of their massive scale, powerful generation capabilities, strategic weapon capabilities, and incredible manufacturing ability, but limited by their massive gaps in basic strategy, tactics, and technology that their specializations do not cover, their limited available resources, and vulnerable core population. Given time and expansion, they can take the number one slot, but as it is if the Allies decided on July 4th to dedicate themselves to wiping out the kingdom, they'd win. * The Atomic Kingdom is the most immediate power that threatens the entire world, the existential threat. They are villains, even if they are sympathetic. What do they Want * Revenge, particularly against the Soviets, Allies, and Japanese, who backed the two factions that eventually wiped each other out in nuclear war. * The secondary goal of the Atomic Kingdom is to leave; get on a spaceship and bid goodbye to the little blue orb. ** They've got their eye on an extrasolar planet discovered by Allied telescopes just 24 light-years away. They'll be going the slow way (at 9/10th the speed of light) but they have some hurdles they need to get over first; they want Allied cryotech to freeze their population, Japanese nanotech to maintain their ships during the journey, and Soviet materials to build a ship capable of accelerating fast enough to make the trip shorter and reduce risks. ** The reason they want off, is, basically, they don't want to be around when the Allies and Soviets get their hands on nukes. This also gives them further incentive for goal one, as if they needed it; wrecking their infrastructure means these powers won't be able to develop nukes in the near future. * This isn't to say that the Atomic Kingdom wants to burn the world to cinders or just kill everyone. If they did, they'd just leave and point their antimatter torches at Earth on the way out. They basically want to give everyone a good thrashing, make everyone miserable, stick the heads of some leaders on a pike, and steal their tech on the way out the door. * The Atomic Kingdom is best thought of as a comic book supervillain. Tragic past (atomic civil war), immediate dickish actions (war), big long term goal (space travel). * Though they have malicious intent towards the rest of the world, they treat their people (non-clones) extremely well. Attack of the Clones * There aren't very many Chinese people still around, and many of the survivors are trying to keep Red and Blue together, running to other countries, or just plain done with this whole war thing, so the Atomic Kingdom relies on growth-accelerated clones to fill the ranks of their army. * Clones are not treated very well. The plan is to leave them behind, and they are generally treated more like machines than people. However, the clones are, in fact, people, with emotions and hopes and whatnot. Sure, they won't have very deep memories to draw on and they have a degree of conditioning, but they aren't less human in any way. ** The treatment of clones is never to be portrayed sympathetically. Where their other actions can have sympathetic motives, the Kingdom's attitudes towards the clones is pure prejudice, which can be used as emotional leverage to show the reader that, yep, when it comes down to it the Kingdom are total dicks. *** Furthermore, if the Kingdom were good guys, the clones would be used to help clean the place up and incorporated into society as a way of ensuring there was enough population to maintain and use the infrastructure. Instead, they are used as soldiers and slave labour. ** Note that while this is government policy, the officers themselves may or may not treat the clones under their command well. * The Chinese aren't limited to just cloning people. They can do organs or tissue too, which is rather awesome for their medical science. If a Chinese officer loses a bit of him, replacements can be had. Chinese Techology * The Chinese have wonderful scientific resources from their exclusive access to Jade, and terrible engineering chops to take advantage of it. Almost none of the technology they build lives up to its full potential, because it's being jury-rigged together to take advantage of the fruits of atomic science with no real understanding of proper engineering principles or military design philosophy. * Chinese technological strengths are biology, nuclear engineering, particle physics, electromagnetics, exploitation of JADE, and aerospace engineering. Their weaknesses include material sciences, computing, mathematics, general engineering, military design philosophy, logistics, and heat management. If it weren't for the readily exploitable properties of JADE, they could not build a working modern infrastructure. Category:Lore